Persona 3 Oneshots
by Fate Faeron
Summary: Just your basic, drop Minato/Makoto in a new world thing. Mostly things I'll just be writing for fun or come to me randomly, so quality probably won't be that great. You've been warned. May or may not be a series depends on my mood. [Ch.1 P3 x Majikoi][Ch.2 P3 x Majikoi 2]
1. P3 x Majikoi: Makoto vs Momoyo

"Ah just how did I get myself in a troublesome situation like this," clutching my head while crouching down I moved my gaze up to the person before me. Standing there was a tall beautiful girl, her black hair and jacket that rested on her shoulders, flowed in the wind. The people around us looked in anticipation though none of them were people I knew personally, just friends and family from the girl in front of me and various classmates of ours.

"Kawakami Momoyo," she smiled widely. Her eyes narrowed in on me as she got into a fighting stance impatiently waiting for my reply.

"...Yuuki Makoto." putting my fist into my palm I bowed slightly before relaxing my body.

"BEGIN!" A boy in a red flame bandana yelled energetically.

"Kawakami-ryu, Musou Seikenzuki!" In an instant she closed the distance, her jacket not even having time to touch the ground, aiming a straight punch at my body. Though saying it was a simple straight punch would be an insult to her, it was a punch that had so much concentrated power that it was considered a technique. An attack with the strength like a battleship's cannon coming towards me I merely stepped to the side. Watching her pass by me, the air around us was blown away from the force of her punch.

"Oh that could have been a bit dangerous, though it seems you're looking down on me," not at all rattled by her actions.

"Ho... Are you saying I'm not trying?"

"With a slow punch like that, of course. From what I've seen you can go way faster than that."

"So you could see my punch?" Her eyes took a dangerous glint. "Fufufu... Perhaps I should show you how fast I can go! Kawakami-ryu, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!" It was an attack not unlike her previous one but was trumped by the sheer number of attacks, the speed she threw them and the fact she was using more than one arm to obliterate me with. This sudden change made me hard pressed to dodge them all, forcing me to use my hands to divert her some of her attacks. Trying to block her attacks were way too risky.

"Man where were you when we fought the shadows." I muttered bitterly.

"Shadows?"

"There's another person that can survive against Momo-senpai!?"

"Amazing... He's keeping up with Onee-sama!"

"Didn't think anyone else besides Tsubame-senpai could match up to Nee-san."

"How long are you just going to dodge? You won't win if you don't fight back, maybe I should just end this right now." still smiling Momoyo spoke to me.

"Ya your right I'm reaching my limit here guess I should switch to the offensive then." with my left hand I pulled a card out of my pocket.

"You're going to fight with a card? Interesting!"

"Hehe sorry I'm not skilled enough to do something like that," moving my hand horizontally to the left I squeezed.

_Crush!_

Instantly as the card was crushed a katana appeared in my hand. "Better be careful this is a real blade, you might get hurt," changing stances so that the right side of my body was facing her. My right hand ready to pull the katana I held to my waist. "I hope you don't mind."

"Woah, where did he pull that from!"

"Is he a mage or something?"

"Oh awesome you gotta teach me how to do that!"

"That's fine, feel free to use whatever you wish." she bounced around happily.

Dashing to the offensive I pulled my katana out to cut her down before she could close the distance. Jumping over my horizontal slash she struck back at me with a full power kick, our attacks bypassing each other as I slid underneath her. Spinning I slashed vertically at her exposed flank cutting through her clothes, attempting to cut again I swung my blade again downwards but she escaped my follow up. "Hm, to shallow huh." On her back was a deep red gash going horizontally across it.

"Oi!? Are you serious!?"

"Nee-san!" "Onee-sama!"

"Momo-senpai!"

"You bastard just what do you mean by it was too shallow!"

"...Obviously I was trying to cut her in half." swinging my blade downwards to my side, the blood coating the ground beneath it.

""!?""

"Interesting, is this why you were staying on the defense so much earlier?" bringing her elbows to her waists "Instant Recovery!" the wound on her back quickly closed not even leaving a scar, only her beautiful skinned remained.

"Che. so the rumors were true. You can heal... how troublesome," wielding the katana with both hands I brought it up to my head and to my right side. The tip of the blade faced Momoyo "As expected I should have took you down with that first attack."

An aura covering her fists, Momoyo jumped into the air smashing her fist down. "I'm surprised you can jump around like that and not flash your panties." dodging the fist I back stepped before countering with an attack of my own. "Well I am a girl, I have to preserve my modesty here for my little bro." countering back with an aura enforced fist.

"Nee-san looks like she's having fun... Mayu-chii what do you think of Yuuki-senpai?"

"He's amazing... it doesn't seem like he's had any formal training in martial arts and he's not moving as fast as her either."

"How is he keeping up with Nee-san then!?"

"He's moving his body with the shortest amount of movement required, relying on intuition, and watching Momo-senpai's movements to dodge. Not only that, I sense no hesitation in his movements, meaning he's used to those kinds of movements, he must have a lot of experience fighting people faster and stronger than him."

Spinning the naginata above me I swung it down to counter Momoyo's aura enforced kick to my head. Clashing, we both were blown back by the force of the attacks. With a flourish the Naginata disappeared replaced by a bow. Jumping back into the air I unleashed a rain of arrows before switching an arrow in my hand to a rapier.

_Twang!_

The rapier ripped through the air aiming for Momoyo's heart. Chopping her hand downwards the rapier embedded itself into the ground all the way to the hilt.

"Using multiple weapons? That reminds me of someone else." Momoyo noted lightly.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

A short sword in my hands now I parried her attacks.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

It was like hitting metal.

"Hmph this guy is stealing my style." Tsubame pouted.

"I see then how about I do this!" equipping to a wakizashi I spun the blade around holding it into a reverse grip in my left hand, my right hand raised in front of my chest.

_SLASH!_

Barely raising her arms in time she blocked my attack to her neck, blood dripping from her arms. "Instant Recovery!" her body quickly became as good as new.

"Aren't you relying too much on that instant recovery of yours?"

"I learned it so I could enjoy battle more."

"That's a bad habit, that's going to make you lose some day."

"Ho... are you saying you're going to beat me?" complete confident in her victory.

"At the rate you're going right now, completely." not a hint of amusement could be heard in my voice, slashing vertically down with both hands.

"Then let's test that shall we!" with a flash she gripped both of my arms. "Hahaha! I've got you!"

Unable to move my arms I narrowed my eyes at her bloodlust filled ones.

"Right hand! Kawakami-ryu Aburi Niku!" a roaring flame erupted from her right hand enveloping my own. "Left hand! Kawakami-ryu Yuki Daruma!" ice began encasing my other arm freezing it. Momoyo smiled assured of her victory.

"Naive!" jumping I smashed my feet into her face sending her flying. Shaking both arms lightly the remnants of her attacks floated and vanished.

"How!?" surprise clear on her face as she looked at my arms that sustained no damage not even my clothes were bothered in anyway way.

"Well yelling the attack for me certainly helped me defend against it even if I barely had a second to prepare myself."

"That's not the kind of attack you can just 'prepare yourself' for. Just who are you? Someone of your skill should be known by quite a few people."

"I'm just a normal high school student."

"A normal student wouldn't be able to keep up with me! Not to mention not even being hurt at all!"

"Ok fine I used to fight now and then again but that's in the past. I'm retired, now I'm just a normal high school student. Plus an attack of that level isn't going to take me down." speaking like it was nothing.

Tick marks started to appear above her head."Heh! Then how about an attack of this level! Kawakami-ryu Hoshi Goroshi!" an insane amount of energy rapidly built up within Momoyo before bursting out into a massive laser of condensed energy.

"Oi! You goddamn idiot!"

_Bang!_

For a split second something could be seen before being engulfed in light as Momoyo's attack collided with my body. The force of the attack blew those nearby that didn't have any sort of martial arts training away. As the smoke cleared Momoyo could see me standing with my hands outstretched in front of me, steam was rising from my palms as my hands twitched from the pain.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" yelling at her.

"You blocked the attack!?" unable to believe I just shrugged off her attack.

"Well I could have just cut that attack or dodge it but there are bystanders here."

"Leave that kind of thing to the old man." she pointed behind me.

"Eh?" turning around I saw the principal and Lu-sensei standing behind me waving silently. Dropping down to ground I grieved for my wasted effort.

"Um... Are you okay?" a kind voice said.

"Gyaahh!" surprising everyone there "Screw it lets do this!" equipping my headphones.

_Next Track [13. Heartful Cry -in Mayonaka Arena-]_

_Change!_

Instantly the aura around my body changed, with a twirl I pulled out a familiar pistol. Spinning my trusty Evoker I gazed at Momoyo.

"You're going to use a gun now? You and I both know that's not going to work against me" Momoyo looking disappointed at my actions.

"It's not a gun and it's not for you." pointing the Evoker at my own head, a maniacal smile graced over my face.

"Wait!" her eyes going wide but before she could move she sensed the power that was building up.

"Is he going to kill himself!?" "Someone stop him!" "Is he crazy?"

"Nooo! Yuuki-san!" "Yuuki-senpai!" "..."

"Persona!"

_Bang!_

The torrent of power that was built up cascaded the area around me. Blue met white as it constructed a monstrous being behind me. With a roar the being swung its long sword to the side, it's mere presence shaking the air around us rattling it's cape of coffins loudly.

"W-WHat t the hell is that!?"

"Nee-san this looks bad!"

"Onee-sama!"

"Momo-senpai!"

"How did he do that!?"

"Fufufu...HAHAHA! This is the best! I haven't been this excited in so long Makoto!" Her eyes filled with bloodlust. As if she couldn't hold back anymore she disappeared from my view.

"Who said you could call me Makoto." Thanatos slashed right behind me impeding Momoyo's sneak attack. "Brave Blade!" roaring, his sword radiating blue tore through Momoyo's aura leaving a long gash on her arms stunning her. Relentlessly continuing his onslaught he slashed vertically up launching Momoyo into the air.

"GUH!" she cried in pain.

"Mabufudyne!" six spears of ice appeared behind him before intercepting Momoyo piercing her body before freezing it. Falling back to the ground Momoyo was still frozen. Lowering my center of gravity and extended my elbow smashing through the ice and hitting into her solar plexus sending her flying towards Thanatos. "Magarudyne!" a tornado of green enveloped him as he rushed into her ripping her body to shreds. In the air once more she fell to the ground in front of Thanatos' open mouth.

"Maziodyne!" purple lightning converged together to form one massive beam that collided with Momoyo causing her to sail out in the distance but before she could get in further... "Maagidyne!" explosions of flame erupted from the ground impeded her momentum sending her closer and closer with each blast towards us.

Spinning I attempted to sever her body in half with Thanatos trying to bisect her diagonally.

Her eyes barely open from the pain she saw my actions "K-K-Kawakami-ryu N-Ningen, Bakudan!" she screamed. Right before we could attack Momoyo's body literally exploded sending me flying backwards and forcing Thanatos to disappear.

"Kuh! You're freaking reckless you know that!" reeling from her suicide attack I pulled myself off the ground._ Man she's throwing out these Almighty attacks like their going out of style._

"Instant Recovery!"

"...Oh right you had that to." I sighed at all my wasted effort.

"That wasn't a bad attack but it won't work again." smiling fearlessly. "It's been fun but you won't win against me. Isn't it about time to give up?" sure of her victory.

"Hardly, you really overestimate that ability of yours. There's lots of ways of countering something like that." I spoke like it wasn't a big deal," guess it's about time took care of that then." sheathing my blade.

"What are you going to do?" curious at my actions.

"Oh nothing much... By the way, I felt I should mention something."

"What is it?"

"I'm actually... already dead." an Evil Smile warped my face sending a chill down everyone's backs.

"...a g-ghost!" Fear clear in her voice. "W-Wait I could punch you so that means y-you can't be-"

"-BOO!" my voice creeping into her ears as I vanished.

Fear having already taking her "KYAA!" she gave a girly scream sending random energy attacks in every direction.

Twirling my Evoker I went for the finish "Ghastly Wail!" darkness surrounded the area. Phasing into existence Thanatos grabbed Momoyo as she screamed; throwing her forward into a coffin that appeared behind her.

_Slam!_

The door of the coffin closed trapping her inside. Without hesitation Thanatos swung his blade down cleaving the coffin in half, right down the center.

"NEE-SAN!" "ONEE-SAMA" "MOMO-SENPAI!"

"YOU BASTARD!" "He killed Momo-senpai!"

"As if only that much is enough to insure victory against someone like her," rushing to the coffin, an explosion blew it away from the inside. A very bloody and very angry Momoyo could be seen but before she could act, a katana was at her throat and a dagger at her heart.

_I can't believe she just shrugged off an Evil Smile + Ghastly Wail Combo. Does she have Enduring Soul or something!?_

"I think it's you who should give up Kawakami," lightning crackling from the dagger while a murky green liquid dripped from the katana in my hands.

"Heh! We're just getting started!" she smiled dangerously at me. She exuded complete confidence in herself despite Thanatos floating above her an ominous purple glow radiating above his head.

"...*sigh* I quit." the weapons in my hand vanished.

"Winner Kawakami Momoyo!"

"..." everyone else was completely silent.

"Eh?" her eyes became nothing but white circles at my proclamation.

My decision being made I began walking away from her but before I could get away I felt a tug on my arm "W-Wait! This is fun! Let's continue!" She begged like a child.

"I told you I'm retired, anymore then this would be too troublesome. Plus didn't you just say "Isn't it about time to give up?""

"It was just joke! Please! C'mon just a little longer! "

"Gah! Go away I'm trying to sleep!"

* * *

...

_Meeting her was just the start of my new daily life... *sigh* how troublesome._

...

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings this is Fate!~ So this is just a random little idea that came to me one day. It was something I did for fun and wrote real quickly so it's probably not very good. I doubt I'll do anything with it to.

**Note: Chapter is unedited will come back later to do it **

**oPo maybe...**

**Posted 6/4/2014**


	2. P3 x Majikoi: Makoto vs Momoyo 2

**WARNING** **WARNING****WARNING WARNING** **WARNING****WARNING WARNING** **WARNING****WARNING **

**Shit's about to get ridiculous!**

**WARNING** **WARNING** **WARNING** **WARNING** **WARNING** **WARNING** **WARNING** **WARNING** **WARNING**

...

"I challenge you, Yuuki Makoto." Momoyo spoke in a tone unlike her usual self. "We'll fight with Jiji watching."

It was incompatible to my memories of her first challenge she sent towards me. Back then she was cheerful, just like a kid who found a new toy. But now her eyes gazed at me, a fire burning within them.

Eyes that no doubt would cause other's to shake in fear.

Eyes that thought of only defeating the enemy before her.

Eyes of a warrior who had found an equal.

"A formal match is it." raising myself off the floor I picked up my katana that was embedded in the ground.

"That's right. It's a one-on-one fight between us. Do you accept?"

Breaking eye contact with Momoyo I glanced at her body. Blood had stained numerous parts of her clothes and most of her clothing was damaged. Her face sported a few bruises and dirt on it but despite that she somehow managed to remain beautiful.

_Click._

Sheathing my katana I moved my gaze away from her and towards the city. Smoke rose in several areas, many, cars, streets, and buildings were damaged, but what stood out the most was not the lack of people but the lack of civilians on the streets. It was a far cry from the image of the city I had associated it with.

There were many people around us, but at this point it didn't matter anymore. Patting the dirt out of my clothing and wiping the blood from my mouth I made my decision.

"I accept, Kawakami Momoyo." The area around us became noisy from the talk of the onlookers. "Where shall we fight?"

"...honestly I didn't think you would accept. I would say Kawakami Temple but that place is still in pieces..."

"FUAHAHA Kuki Ageha descends!" Falling from the sky was a white haired beauty, a cross shaped scar upon her forehead. "Momoyo, leave those matters to me. I shall prepare the best stage for your fight, so that the world may bear witness to your magnificence." She glanced at the both of us, a smile plastered on her face

"Ageha-san thanks for the gesture, but this is a formal duel. You know how the old man is about tradition, only one supporter each, no onlookers."

"Well technically I'm not a martial artist so I don't think those traditions really apply to me." I cut into their conversation. "Ageha-sama how soon can you prepare a location today?"

"Humu, I'm sorry to say but it will take at least fourty minutes if not more."

"That's fine it'll give us both time to prepare."

Nodding her head she only said one word. "Hume."

"Leave it to me Ageha-sama." An old blonde-haired butler responded before disappearing.

"Makoto you want to fight today? I would rather fight you at your best." Momoyo asked, probably more worried about the fact I wasn't in top condition than concern.

"Don't worry about that, I've got that covered." I pulled a card from deck on my waist, with a spin the card became a Precious Egg. "Eat it." Tossing the egg to Momoyo I pulled out my evoker. "Salvation."

_Bang!_

The air around us glowed softly with a green light; small green orbs floated into the air healing everyone in the area.

"What is this?" Momoyo looked at the egg. For a moment I was half tempted to say it was a Senzu Bean but only Soma's could really be called that. Not even waiting for my answer she popped it into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide, I could feel her spirit enveloping the area. She brought her attention back to me waiting for an explanation.

"The main reason why we should fight today is because it would be more convenient for the Kuki clean up plans." I gestured toward the town, a quiet "ah" came from Momoyo's lips.

"I apologize for dragging you two into Kuki's problems." Ageha bowed to both of us, regret on her face.

"Ah it's fine Ageha-san it let me get to fight Makoto after all so I'm fine." she grinned at me.

"Somehow I feel like I would've been dragged into it no matter what so don't worry about it Ageha-sama." I added in my own thoughts as well.

"Makoto there's no need to add -sama, Ageha is fine." a displease look on her face.

"I would rather not get attacked again by Hume-san." I sighed at the thought.

...

Old man Tenshin had allowed the fight to Momoyo's surprise, though I'm pretty sure I understood the reason.

Having gotten his permission we moved to the area we were going to fight at. It was Nanahama stadium, it was a good location and was the closest location all the old men could get to. We sat at one end of the arena, while the constant movements of maids and butlers in background doing this and that filled the space.

It seems it'll be some time till their ready, old man Tenshin and the other old guys weren't even here yet so without their barrier we'll just end up destroying more of the town.

Sitting next to me was Momoyo, instead of wearing her tattered school uniform she wore her white karate gi with her hair tied into a ponytail. Despite what I said earlier about not being a martial artist it seems she still intends to treat this as an official match.

"Makoto, aren't you going to use one of those eggs as well?"

"Nah, their fairly rare so I don't want to use them if I can help it. We've got time so I'll be using a different method to recover." Grabbing my deck of cards from my waist I tapped the top of the deck once. Putting the deck on the ground I picked up three cards from the top. Those cards quickly changed to become a Mage's Mark, Sorcerer's Mark, and Wizard's Mark.

"Oh, what do those do?"

"They restore sp when equipped." I put the rings on my fingers.

"So that's what you meant by a different method huh."

"Well even with that it probably won't be enough to get me to full. So I'll need to do this as well." I materialized my persona compendium and summoned Kikuri-hime, Barong, and Kaiwan to use invigorate skills to restore my sp.

"All of your skills are quite different from Jiji's Bishamonten. Jeesh, every time you do this you make me wish I had such a convenient skill and items."

"Hmph, you're plenty strong as is." Picking up my deck I shuffled and sprung it from one hand to the other.

Momoyo watched me quietly in thought before speaking again.

"...Makoto why did you decide to accept my challenge. Even though before you would always refuse and runaway or if you did accept it would only be a sparring match at most."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really I was just curious."

I debated whether I should tell her or not but we still had quite some time left so I gave in and told her. It could come in handy later anyway.

"To be honest, the real reason why I never fought you was because I didn't want to reveal my trump cards but with all the recent incidents..."

"...You've shown them all already."

"Precisely, that's why-" I stopped playing with the cards and moved the hair out of my eyes. Facing Momoyo my eyes shifted into a glare "-I'm going to go all out."

_Smash!_

And promptly crushed the deck in my hands, numerous items appeared littering the area around us.

**Masakado's Hair, Barbaric Bracers, Black God's Rock, Kohryu's Scale, Mystic Rock, Book of Enoch, Blazing Flame, Rudra Ring, Chakra Ring, Sacrificial Idol...** More and more items clattered onto the ground. **Frost Cap, Lightning Armlet, Tome of the Void, Shadow Sensor, Frozen Stone, Lightning Gloves, Storm Ring, Radiant Halo, Ring of Darkness... **Countless charms, repellers, bands, wards, bracers, rings and badges arranged themselves before me.** Lucifer's Blade, Masakado's Katana, Balmung, Apocalypse, Sabazios, Corpse Rod, Mjolnir, Pinaka, Saarnga, Quintessence Bow, Vajra, Omnipotent Orb...**

I summoned every single piece of equipment I had access to. Once everything appeared I began prepping the equipment, combining what items I could and if not breaking the equipment down and infusing them into another.

I was going to be using every single one.

Feeling the weight of my words and seeing the sheer volume of my equipment, a small smile crept onto her face "You're going to go all out," as if tasting those words she licked her lips. "That's... the first time I've ever heard you say that." Standing up Momoyo's eyes was filled with bloodlust; I could feel an overbearing pressure coming down upon me but with one breath from me that feeling disappeared. The stadium began filling up with people. Without saying a word she walked to the other side of the arena, as she left the Kazama Family appeared at her side.

...

Finally finished with my preparations I "saved" my equipment, turning everything besides Masakado's Katana everything back into cards.

_"Welcome everyone! Today we have a most exciting exhibition match for you! A match against the Bushin!_

Loud cheers could be heard in the stands. There were more people here than I expected many coming to see Momoyo, as well as a few of my own acquaintances.

"Kawakami Momoyo of the North, student and heir of the Kawakami Temple," Momoyo took up a fighting stance.

"...Yuuki Makoto, a normal high-...guess I can't really say that anymore, heh." closing my eyes I focused my spirit.

Raising my hand above my head I crushed the card that had appeared in my hand. Light quickly enveloped my whole body changing the clothes I wore. They were the result of all my preparations, a long hooded black robe that covered the white armor beneath it, black gloves, a pair of black boots beneath black pants, and finally my trusty black muffler wrapped around my neck.

At first glance they didn't seem to be anything special but upon further inspection one could see numerous pentacle symbols, and seals. On my left waist was Masakado's Katana and on my right was my evoker. Numerous accessories were tied together and attached to my belt while books were attached to the back of my robes. Lastly I conjured the Omnipotent Orb and Cipher's Mask putting the latter on my face.

I'm sure I looked quite silly but honestly my looks were the least of my worries. Shaking my head I materialized my Persona Compendium. The book levitated by my side, moving my right hand that held the Omnipotent Orb I pushed it into the book, recalling an old feeling.

"Persona."

_Fwoosh!_

Power emanated from the book as it burst open rapidly flipping through numerous of its pages, the Armor of Light and Shoes of Light I wore illuminated faintly with power as the influx of power caused me to hover slightly off the ground. My scarf glistened, turning it from black to an icy blue. The deck of cards that usually rested on my waist floated and horizontally orbited my body.

"Yuuki Makoto, field leader and member of the **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad**, otherwise known as **SEES**." honestly I couldn't help but smile. I kinda felt like Neo Featherman, I wonder what the others would say *chuckle*.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you Makoto, your overflowing so much Ki" Momoyo matched my expression but for a different reason.

"It's just my excess spirit leaking out; it'll stop once I start using it."

_"Then are both combatants ready? Begin!"_

...

As soon as the announcer had finished speaking, my sword immediately left its scabbard colliding with Momoyo's right fist.

"Kawakami-ryu, Musou Seikenzuki!" Ki gathered into her left hand as she aimed for my head.

Sparks flew from my katana when I dragged it against her right fist to block her left; it felt like I was grinding my blade against dozens of rocks.

_Boom!_

I was blown back and sent flying from her punch. Stabbing my sword into the ground I spun around the blade horizontally to kick Momoyo as she followed up her previous attack. The heel of my left foot connected with her face pushing it away to my left, her left fist just barely missing me as I let go of my blade.

"Left hand! Kawakami-ryu Yuki Daruma!" ice spread from Momoyo's hand as she went to grab me on the ground.

_Clang!_

But before she could her hand was hit away from a naginata that spun horizontally from the ground forcing her to touch the ground instead.

"How did you!?" surprise covered her face for a mere moment before she was blown back by a kick to her stomach and face. Back on my feet I grabbed the katana "Sukukaja!" my body glowed a faint green for a brief second.

_Fwoosh!_

Instantly I appeared behind her slashing horizontally, diagonally and vertically each slash flowing seamlessly to the other but despite that I was unable to draw any blood, only getting a reverse roundhouse kick to the head for my troubles.

As my body was sent spinning, I felt another kick impacting my stomach pushing me back.

"Kawakami-ryu, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!" In less than a second hundreds of punches were sent at me.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

None of them touched my body. We both jumped back after that exchange.

"That's definitely new...I thought you said you didn't have any trump cards left." Momoyo looked at me pointedly. Orbiting my body were numerous weapons that had countered every punch she threw. I turned the weapons back into cards. "This isn't something you could call a trump card. After all we're just warming up after all." sheathing my katana I rolled my shoulders as Momoyo stretched herself as well.

Her breasts bouncing caught my attention before I turned my eyes away. Those things were dangerous weapons after all.

Stay focused me.

...

"WHOAAA!" "That was just like outta a movie!" "Are they using special effects or something!?"

Cheers could be heard all over the stadium.

"Yahoo! That was awesome!"

"Holy shit! Did anyone manage to see that? That was just a warm up!? "

"Calm down Gakuto! Though I'm on your side on this one I mean I knew Yuuki-senpai was strong but that doesn't cover this at all."

"Miyako were you able to catch that?"

"In the beginning but once Yuuki-senpai said Sukukaja their fight became a blur."

"If even Miyako couldn't see it..."

...

But that was surprising none of my attacks hurt her. Before they would at least draw blood, I mean these aren't ordinary weapons after all. If that's the case then I really will have to go all out... but definitely not going to use Armageddon that's just overkill and to dangerous.

"You've gotten tougher Momoyo."

"*giggle* Well you know I got a little jealous with your various skills so you know-"

"Orpheus!"

Not letting her get the chance to finish Orpheus played his lyre ignited the air around Momoyo. She lightly dodged the attacks.

"How rude not letting a lady finish her-"

"Pyro Jack, Fire Breath!"

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

More and more fire seals appeared in the air when she tried to dodge Orpheus Agi forcing her to the ground right in front of fire that poured out of Pyro Jacks lantern. Sliding underneath the fire she kicked upwards knocking Pyro Jack into the sky towards Orpheus. Orpheus dropped down and used God Hand smashing his lyre at Momoyo.

"Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!" God Hand was obliterated by Momoyo's attack which momentarily stunned Orpheus as well allowing her to kick him into wall. "Haha! Is that all-"

"Surt! Maragidyne!" Great pillars of fire erupted around me burning Momoyo. Tick marks were formed on her head as she rushed at me most likely ready to bash my face in judging by the expression on her face anyway.

As expected even that wasn't enough to stop her all it did was slightly burn her in a few places here and there.

Quickly I conjured Kartikeya in my hands and held it behind me on my right side "Maralagidyne, condense!" instead of firing off the flames I condensed them into the Naginata enveloping it turning it red and white "Ragnarok condense!" The flames grew even further becoming a great inferno.

Seeing this Momoyo condensed her own Ki into two mini sized suns. Dark spots appeared on them as the compressed flames swirled around it. Throwing one-

_BOOM!_

-a sonic boom shredded the air within the stadium.

"Pyriphlegethon!" Swinging Kartikeya diagonally up a fissure of flames followed the blade's path slicing the sun in half: the two pieces flew to my sides before exploding as my flames continued on towards Momoyo like a snake.

"Kawakami-ryu Earth Splitter!" the ground of the arena causing a massive rift in the arena but the fire continued unimpeded.

Jumping up she threw the other sun aiming for my feet, but this time I wouldn't let her.

_Slash Slash Slash Slash Slash Slash!_

Right, bottom left, up, bottom right, up left, vertically down, flames carved themselves into the air. None of the flames disappeared from the paths they followed leaving a trail of flames hanging.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Guah!" The flames dissected the sun causing numerous explosions knocking her to the ground. "Huh!?" quickly getting up she noticed she was quickly surrounded by a large dome of flames.

Raising Kartikeya into the sky the flames converged together forming a giant river of fire.

"This is a Hamuko Special!" Bringing the blade down the pillar of fire smashed into the dome consuming it and Momoyo.

"Kawakami-ryu Daibakuhatsu!" Opening her right hand she raised it towards the incoming flames.

_KABOOM!_

A massive explosion erupted upwards from that point; a giant plume of flames covered the sky.

"Hah...Hah..." I quickly tried to recover my spirit to reactivate my passive kaja skills while I looked towards the smoke. I wasn't able to do create the fire seal finisher like Hamuko but hopefully it was enough to overpower and one-shot her.

"Instant Recovery!"

"God dammit!" Quickly I tried to standup but was grabbed by the head and lifted off the ground.

"That one just now was a good one I'm glad I trained my defensive skills." Lucifer's blade materialized from the side in attempt to cut her arm off.

_Ping!_

But the blade just bounced harmlessly off of her. That increased defense of hers has become a big problem. I won't be able to damage it with normal attacks.

_Crack! Crack!_

"Tch," My arms were swiftly broken, that's annoying.

_Change Set_

"It looks like it's my win Makoto; I already know your weak to grappling. Now it's my turn!" smashing my head into the ground she dragged along with her before finally slamming me into the stadium wall. An aura of black and red consolidated into her right arm. The black wrapped itself around the red before finally stabilizing.

"Forbidden Move, Fuji Smasher!"

"Tetrakarn!"

Following the motion of her fist the aura increased in size and smashed into me like God Hand but far more dangerous.

_Reflect! Absorb! Reflect! Null! Null! Reflect! Absorb! Null! Null! Reflect! Null! Null!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Crash!_

"GAAH!" Momoyo recoiled in pain clutching her right hand that was broken and covered in blood.

"Ku!" You've gotta be kidding me!? She just broke through twelve layers of my defense like it was nothing! Is that attack a mix of physical and almighty? At least she didn't get off lightly from it.

"Cadenza Condense!" My perception of time slowed around me as my whole body was quickly healed. Condensing the ma-kaja skills allows me to stack its effects by several times but I don't like using it to often. It's something that's extremely stressful on the body, that and it makes me really tired.

_Change Set_

"Megido Condense!" Dues Xiphos and Lucifer's Blade appeared in my hands while the cards floating around me immediately changed into swords and spun around my body leaving a purple blade trail.

"Instant Recovery and Kawakami-ryu Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!"

_Behind, infront, to the left, to the right, above, below, vertically, horizontally, diagonally._

_Slash! Slash! Sweep! Slash! Slash! Pierce! Slash! Stab! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Sweep! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Stab! Stab! Slash! Slash! Sweep! Slash! Slash! Pierce! Slash! Stab! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Sweep! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Stab! Stab! Slash! Slash! Sweep! Slash! Slash! Pierce! Slash! Stab! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Sweep! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Stab! Stab! Sweep!_

Momoyo was now on the defensive using her Ki to cover her whole body she was able to lower the damage I was able to inflict. I used the blades around me to stop any of her counterattacks with her fists while I attacked in different directions with the other blades. She was able to parry and block the blades that surrounded me but she couldn't hope to touch me at my current speed at the moment.

Blood splattered from her numerous wounds staining the clothes she wore but the light in her eyes hadn't dimmed in the slightest. It was a look of determination.

Seeing that I understood she was waiting for the right moment. Then the only thing I could do is not give her that moment. Smashing my elbow into her back she flew to the wall while she recovered mid air I took my chance.

_Change Set_

"Samael!" Bow in hand I jumped into the sky landing on top of Samael "Magaru!" swiftly shooting downwards dozens of arrows below me they hit the orbs of wind striking her from many directions.

"Tch!" Momoyo was forced to block preventing her from chasing me.

"Kawakami-ryu Killer Fireflies!" Thousands of balls of energy detonated in the sky beneath me like fireworks. I dodged it like I was playing a shoot-em-up returning fire with my arrows and wind.

"Garu-"

"Kawakami-ryu Star Dropper!" A huge ball of energy expanded between her arms before launching it straight past me. Saying she missed would only be a dream there was no way her aim was that bad. Turning my gaze upwards I saw that ball of energy expand into an enormous meteor. The meteor was like a mountain taking up the entirety of the sky above me.

"Kawakami-ha! And Kawakami-ryu Killer Fireflies!"

She got me.

Considering we're within the barrier there's nowhere to dodge, I have no choice but to deal with meteor or get hit by it. But the moment I do so she's gonna get me.

"If that's the case... Alilat! Tetrakarn, Makarakarn, Marakukaja condense!" Conjuring Gungnir I pulled my bowstring back "Ziodyne Condense!" Lightning crackled along the spear.

_FWOOSH!_

A ray of blue streaked across the sky, the spear barely slowing down as it ripped through the meteor rupturing it and flinging its large debris all over the place.

Jumping off Samael he was engulfed in a pillar of energy while I landed on the debris as it fell continuing to jump from piece to piece to escape Momoyo's Killer Fireflies.

_BANG BANG BANG!BANG! BANG!_

Suddenly several glowing red rocks rocketed towards me and the spot I was about to land.

_Change Set_

"MAGARU! BURST!" Instantly I created floor of wind beneath my feet and detonated them barely dodging the rocks. Time returned to normal for me as I sensed Momoyo I stabbed behind me with my katana. "What, were you born in a certain Armstrong family or somethin?"

Momoyo agilely kicked of a rock to her side before kicking of another and another, she bounced all over the area like a super ball before appearing in front of me.

"I've got you now!" a feral grin on her face as she grabbed me. Her arms wrapped around mine allowing me to only move my hands.

"Che! Ziodyne Condense!" Conjuring Vajra I thrust it into her lightning traveled all over her body.

"Hehehe, this time I'm not letting go~" she squeezed my body even harder her chest pushing against mine. Damn her breasts are so soft-

_Crack!_

"GYAH! OW! OW!" I could feel my bones cracking from the strain and an excessive amount of blood dripping from Vajra and ...wait blood don't tell me!? Summoning more blades I aimed to stab at her even if it meant hitting me.

"Kawakami-ryu-"

"Son of-"

"NINGEN BAKUDAN!"

"-Divine Pillar!"

_**KABOOOOM!**_

...

The massive explosion blew everything in the sky away leaving only dust that swelled into the sky like a mushroom. The dust quickly traveled downwards stretching out like gum. From within the dust a bloody Momoyo plummeted towards the ground a twitching Makoto wrapped within her arms.

"Kawakami-ryu, Izuna Drop!" They dropped down like a comet.

_CRASHHH!_

The floor of the arena becoming nothing but a giant crater Makoto's body embedded within the center his legs were the only thing sticking out from the ground. With her right hand Momoyo grabbed Makoto's leg trying to break it but this time it didn't work.

_Smash!_

Ripping him out from the ground she slammed him back onto it. 

"Gah!" Blood flew from Makoto's mouth as he tried retaliating with a punch.

Momoyo grabbed his wrist "Kawakami-ryu Musou Seikenzuki!" and punched him in the face with her other fist.

_Crash!_

"Guh!" "Gah!" Pain was visible on both of their face but this time Momoyo didn't let go.

"Forbidden Move, Fuji Smasher!"

_Reflect! Absorb! Reflect! Null! Null! Reflect! Absorb! Null! Null! Reflect! Null! Null!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Crash!_

"GAHH!" "GYAHH!"

" Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher!"

_Reflect! Absorb! Reflect! Null! Null! Reflect! Absorb! Null! Null! Reflect! Null! Null!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Reflect! Absorb! Reflect! Null! Null! Reflect! Absorb! Null! Null! Reflect! Null! Null!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!_

Despite the pain Momoyo continued to punch Makoto, if she stopped for anything and let him get a chance to recover the fight would be reset to neutral. The only way either one of them were going to win was if they took out the other in one go, she couldn't let this chance get away. That's why she continued to smash her fist into him until he fell to the ground.

" Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! " Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher! Fuji Smasher!"

Each hit pushed him further and further into the ground. The earth around them destroyed with each blow. For a brief second Makoto's eye glazed over.

"Now this is my chance!" grabbing Makoto she tossed him above her.

"Kawakami-ryu Musou Seikenzuki!" A pinpoint strike aimed straight for his head causing him to flip in the air.

"Kawakami-ryu Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!" His body dented as a machinegun of fists decimated him.

"Haaa! Kawakami-ryu Ougi, Ruby Overdrive!" Her fists turned scarlet as each hit struck Makoto's vital points. His own body was stained with scarlet as well.

"Fly! Forbidden Move, Fuji Smasher!" Gathering power into her right arm she sent him soaring with an uppercut. He flew through the air so quickly only a slight twinkle in the sky could be seen of him before he no longer become visible on the horizon.

"K-KAWA K-KAMI-RYU" raising her left hand above head Momoyo's Ki gathered into a single point, the sheer amount of energy causing the surroundings to levitate into the air.

"HOSHI GOROSHI!" Shooting from her hand was brilliant beam of energy. The radiant light shined brighter than the sun.

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_

"THIS THE END! KAWAKAMI-RYU OUGI HOSHI KUDAKAI!" With a single blow from her right fist the light became a concentrated spiraling beam of destruction. It was as if she was really trying to destroy a star.

...

Floating in the sky the feeling in my body finally returned to me.

*Cough* My body choked for a moment as it tried gasp for air.

_Vrrrrmmmmm_

I could feel a slight tingling sensation coming from below me. Looking down I saw a small dazzling light getting bigger by the second. Realizing what it was I held the Divine Pillar before me with one hand and pulled out my evoker with my other.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Salvation! Infinity!" The intensity of the light was weakened by the Divine Pillar. Before long even that was consumed and I was encompassed by the luminous energy.

...

_"And Makoto is sent flying! Just as expected of the Bushin! What incredible destructive power she has!"_

"OOOH!" "WHOOAA!" "There's no way he could survive that!" "Incredible, so that's the Bushin's true strength." The stadium was at awe from Momoyo's skills.

"Instant Recovery, phew" bringing her arm back down Momoyo steadied her breathing. Turning her gaze upwards she saw Makoto's blackened form falling.

_Crash!_

Walking forward she moved to where he landed. Standing above him she spoke "Thank you Makoto, it's been a long time since I've been able to go all out like this." Walking away she wore a satisfied smile.

_"And the winner is-"_

_Change Set_

"Don't thank me just yet Momoyo."

...

Leaping from the ground I noticed Momoyo body had stiffened for a moment before she sent a spinning backhand to my face. "Ice Break!" I grabbed her wrist with my right hand and did a palm thrust with my left aimed at her side.

_Shatter!_

As her body was blown back it glowed with a faint azure. "Impossible! I used my full strength in that attack! How are you able to get up!?" holding her side the expression on her face was a mixture of astonishment and bewilderment rather than pain.

Patting out the soot that covered my clothes I answered "Ah well when I said I used all my trump cards earlier that was..."

_Boom! _

The air shook as our fists collided into each other "A lie?" Momoyo's hands began glowing scarlet just like her eyes. "Marakunda, Condense!" The smirk she wore was soon wiped away by the green from my fists. Her body was blown away like a leaf.

"Don't worry I don't have any more trump cards." I said lightly before proceeding to smash my fist into the ground. An azure sphere expanded from that point covering the entirety of the arena and the sky above it. My muffler, gloves, and sword radiated an icy sky blue.

Instantly Momoyo felt warmth slip away from her body. The very air itself felt like hoarfrost to her skin. "MAKOTO!" she charged at me leaving only the red afterimage of her fists.

Ok so it wasn't the most convincing lie I told her. "Masukukaja, Condense!" Once again timed slowed for me I closed my eyes to concentrate. Simultaneously I used several personas to protect me while using others to continue powering myself up.

_Messaiah, Orpheus Telos, Loki, Black Frost, Scathach, Chi You, Thanatos, Norn..._

_Boom! Fwoosh! Crash! Slash! Vrrrmmmm! Kaboom!_

"HAHAHA! You really are the best Makoto!" Momoyo wore a joyous grin as her attempts to attack me were impeded. Rays of energy were reflected, absorbed, slashed, or outright smashed, while Thanatos and Chi You constantly hounded her never letting her stay in one place for long. With a twirl I pulled out my evoker.

"Messiah Condense!" Messiah after image could be seen briefly before he combined with my body.

**"I am he who wields the everlasting winter." **

_Power Charge, Mind Charge, Matarukaja Condense, __Fimbulvetr!_

_Bang!_

The azure sphere changed to a frosty white, the ground beneath us froze. The area around became enveloped in a snow storm, before long Bufu rain down from the clouds, as a great wind blew turning the snowstorm into a great blizzard.

**"The Lord of Snow, King of Frost."**

_Bufu, Mabufu, Bufula, Mabufula, Bufudyne, Mabufudyne, Dekaja._

_Bang!_

Momoyo could feel the chill seep into her bones even when using her Ki to block the frost from freezing her, the blizzard sapped her strength and slowed her movements considerably. Ducking she dodged a decapitating strike from Thanatos and then jumped to the side kicking away Chi You's slashes she grabbed him and threw him into Thanatos. Using this chance she concentrated her Ki to make a mini sized sun.

"What the!?" but just as soon as it was made it was frozen just as fast. Changing plans she ran towards me and jumped, doing a spinning axe kick smashing Black Frost into the ground.

Blocking her way was Bufula created in a shape of a mirror. Paying no heed to it Momoyo advanced " Musou Seikenzuki !"

_Shatter! _

The mirror shattered easily but left Momoyo's right fist encased in ice freezing her very aura itself. Try as she might the block remained stuck there unable to free her fist from it. Seeing several more mirrors forming around her she escaped backwards.

"Guh!" striking from behind her was a giant block of ice freezing her slightly and pushing her forward back towards the mirrors.

_Fwoos! Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh!_

Great spears of ice constantly form around Scathach fired off at Momoyo like a machine gun with infinite ammo.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Kawakami-ha!" Momoyo blasted the spears of ice heading towards her. Slowly she began to overwhelm Mabufudyne.

**"Residing over the wailing river, the lamentation of death."**

_Power Charge, Mind Charge, Nifihelm Condense, Coctyus!_

_Bang!_

Drawing my blade the frost around me converged into my blade as I sent a flurry of slashes at Momoyo. The waves of ice tore apart her beam growing larger and larger as it picked up more ice from the surroundings.

_Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! _

**"Nine rivers meeting form the World of Mists."**

_Bang!_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" The waves impacted Momoyo cutting into her and freezing her wounds. Acting like a giant magnet, each strike she took bombarded her with ice from around her. Once the final slash

hit her I threw my sheath, spinning in the air like a shuriken.

"Ningen Bakudan!"

_KABOOOOOOOOM!_

The sheath impacted right as she detonated her body causing and explosion of ice freezing her in a block of ice and sending her flying into the sky.

**"All who enter-"**

Leaping high into the sky snow and ice whirled around my raised katana. Immense power filled its blade that gleamed of sky blue, the air shivered in its very presence.

**"Die."**

_SLASH! _

My blade severed the ice with no resistance. Landing on the ground I caught my sheath falling from the sky putting my blade away with a click.

_Click. BOOM!_

The block of ice ruptured into snow and frost scattering into the wind like Sakura. Falling to my knees I propped myself up with my sword. My persona compendium faded from existence as did the power that surrounded my body.

"*gasp* D-Did that do it?" Turning my gaze upwards I saw Momoyo falling down from the sky. "Ah!" Forcing myself up I dropped my katana as I ran to catch her. "Ooph! Got you." Held within my arms was Momoyo in her birthday suit. Normally seeing a girl like this would be great but this allowed me to see the multiple cuts and frost wounds all over her body.

"...Well better cover you up at least." As I pulled off my robes I noticed the numerous holes, cut, and tears in my clothing, the Armor of light was damaged...

You've gotta be kidding me. With a sigh I continued to take off my robe and cover her up, at least no one else was able to see her because of all the snow.

Eating a Soul Drop I started tracing the wounds on her body as I healed it with Diarahan. Making sure I wouldn't leave any scares on her body.

...

"Hm?" Feeling a warm touch caressing her body Momoyo quickly opened her eyes when she noticed her lack of clothes.

"Yo, already awake huh. Hasn't even been five minutes yet." I said with a wry smile. "Well since your already awake you can take care of healing yourself."

"Healing?" She gripped the robes to cover herself more but made no attempt to do anything more besides observing me heal her. "I...lost?"

"Ya."

"I see..." her voice trailed off as she went quiet in thought.

"But it really didn't feel like I won. Look you ruined all my clothes! Do you know how annoying it is to get these!? Not to mention you shrugged off my signature skill! Normally people die from that you know."

Honestly this fight just reminded me why I didn't want to fight her in the first place.

"That attack of yours, made me use up all of my recoveries."

"I noticed, that's why I continued attacking till the very end."

"..." Momoyo had a complicated expression on her face.

Finishing healing Momoyo I stood up picking her up in the process I hopped out of the crater.

...

_"The Winner is Yuuki Makoto! To think the Bunshin would lose! Truly this was a fight of the century!" _

Waves of applause filled the stands but none of entered my ears. Momoyo stood in front of me a blank expression on her face as she stared at me.

_"Would the winner let us have an interview?"_

Breaking eye contact with her I calmly walked away.

_"Ah please wait!" "Tell us about yourself!" "Yuuki-san!" _

"...You were strong."

"Huh?"

"It's been a long time since I went all out like that, Kawakami Momoyo." Glancing back I gave Momoyo a small smile before continuing walking.

"Wait Makoto." she said softly.

"Hm?" Wondering what she wanted I stopped and turned back to face her. "!?" It was the first time I saw her with such a beautiful smile, the slight blush she had only sealed the deal.

"I love you."

"..."

"Eh?" "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Everyone watching suddenly screamed out at that proclamation. It sounded as if all of Japan was screaming at the same time.

"..." Did I accidently activate my Bishie Sparkles or something? That's not good a geass that's always on like that would only lead to trouble. Or was she just screwin with me... hm? Behind Momoyo we thousand of bloodthirsty eyes all looking straight at me."Hahaha nice joke! Well then see ya!" As quickly as I could I ran from the stadium.

"Please love me seriously!" Momoyo chased after me hearts were literally flying from her. And right behind her were thousands of others.

"Oh man I just knew you were full of trouble!" I imagine myself crying at this point, or maybe I really was.

...

_Dealing her was just another part of my new daily life... *sigh* how troublesome._

...

**A/N:**

It's Fate once again with another Majikoi oneshot. Hoped you bastards like it cause it'll be the last one I do!

That was a joke.

Since the last chapter was pretty bad I ended up wanting to do another fight scene between Momoyo and Makoto. For this oneshot there was a couple of more scenes I wanted to add but I figured it might've become too long for a fight scene.

I'll be doing some more oneshots until I got a plot in mind and for practice.

Ahem.

Since I've just finished finals not too long ago I'm going to be playing through ALL of Majikoi, since it's been some time since I last played it. It's a shame a lot of it is untranslated.

Anywho drop a message and tell me what you think hoped you enjoyed it.

**Posted: 8/31/14**


End file.
